hoppity_hooperfandomcom-20200213-history
Reunion With A Long Lost Brother/script
This is the script for "Reunion With A Long Lost Brother" written by Aaron Doan and Fabrice Laroche. Characters *William Afton (voiced by Travrinity) *Stephen Afton (voiced by Fabrice Laroche) *Bodyguard (voiced by Voiceforge Wiseguy) *Exetior Slikk (voiced by Fabrice Laroche) *Camie Utsushimi (voiced by Voiceforge Kayla) *Bendy *Piper *Fisher *Striker *Monika *Hoppity Hooper (Voiced By VoiceForge Kidaroo) *Vanessa Knoxx (Voice By Ivona Kate) Script *'Aaron Doan Productions logo'* *'The Secret Life of Hoppity Hooper intro'* *'Title Card'* *'thunder strikes'* *'scene shows a pile of rubbles'* *'thunder strikes'* William: *'hand comes out of rubbles'* Yes! I came back! And badder than ever! *'tries to escape from the rubbles'* *'coughs'* Those darn kids may think I'm gone. But I'm still here!! *'thunder strikes'* William: *'walking in the streets'* So silent...like a welcoming grave... I love the silence. *'bumps into Stephen Afton'* Hey, watch it! Stephen: Sorry, mister. I just- Wait a minute... Your voice... It sounds so familiar. William: Are you... Both: Brother!! *'hug each other'* Stephen: William! My long lost brother! William: It's so nice to see you again, big brother! Stephen: Where have you been this whole time? And why are you...a walking corpse? William: I really needed to get my hands on that slut Tailsko, but I paid the price many times. But yet, those meddling kids were playing around while I had to go to the hospital. Stephen: But, how are you still walking? William: Ask Exetior Slikk, he helped me grant my wish? Stephen: Exetior? Who's that? William: I'll tell you about him later. What about you, brother? Stephen: Well, Hoppity Hooper the pathetic little frog is upset about her death. William: Aw, boo-hoo-hoo-hoo! What a crybaby. It doesn't matter, he and his friends will soon fall in the incinerator like those old rusty buckles of bolts. Stephen: We shall have a meeting together. William: Okay. But first, I need to go to a hospital to get plastic surgery. Stephen: Wait, that's really expensive. I can get you a costume to cover up your bones. William: Alrighty then. *'thunder strikes'* William: *'dressed up as the Grinch'* Do I really have to wear this ugly costume? I look ridiculous! Stephen: You loved the Grinch back when you were little, so I thought you would love being him. Not to mention the size of your head. William: Fine... Stephen: Let's go to my mansion. At Stephen Afton's mansion... Sally.exe: Continued Nightmare/Eye of Three - Blood Temple *'thunder strikes'* William: My Perfect Creation failed me! Stephen: What do you mean she failed you? William: I wanted her to kill Leopold and his friends! But instead, she told them everything! Every single detail about Amadeus's work! Stephen: Well, you should be glad that Exetior scooped her. William: Right... But those brats... They possessed that french crouton, and made him throw in the furnace. Stephen: Ouch! That must have hurt. William: Anyway, what's for dinner? Stephen: I'm glad you asked, brother. I prepared Steamed Hams. That's how I call hamburgers. William: You call hamburgers Steamed Hams? Stephen: Yes. It's a regional dialect. William: Huh uh, and what region? Stephen: Uhh...Upstate New York. William: Really... Well, I lived in Utah for a long time, and I've never heard anyone use the phrase Steamed Hams. Stephen: Oh, not in Utah, no! It's an Albanian expression. William: I see. *'thunder strikes'* William: *'eats hamburger'* Stephen: *'drinks champagne'* Bodyguard: *'on the intercom'* Mister Afton, there are two kids who would love to see you. Stephen: Let them in. We can't let anyone get a cold, can we? *'thunder strikes'* Exetior and Camie: *'enter Dining Room'* Exetior: Why hello, William Afton. I'm surprised to see you came back from the dead! Stephen: GOOD LORD, WHAT IS THAT MONSTER RIGHT THERE?! William: This is Exetior Slikk, the Prince of the Cult of X. And... Wait a minute, since when you have been hanging out with someone? Exetior: You see, Afton. I can't take down Hoppity Hooper by myself with the police hunting me. I needed somebody to help me. And I brought Officer Camie Utsushimi with me. Camie Utsushimi: It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. *'shakes hands with William and Stephen'* Stephen: Oh, nice to meet you, Exetior Slikk. Tell me, are you both looking for that annoying Hoppity Hooper? Camie Utsushimi: Yes, sir. We tried to capture him once, but he still escaped. Maybe you both could help us in our mission. William: I would be very glad to help you like back in the good old days. Exetior: By the way Afton, I heard Tailsko's body is being used for Project T-3. *'screen shows footage of Project T-3 being created'* Exetior: But what those fools don't know is that I already took her soul with me. Show them, guys! Bendy, Piper, Fisher and Striker: *'show Tailsko's soul encased in carbonite'* Stephen: *'watches in amazement'* Wow!! Exetior: While those puppets are playing with Tailsko's body, we will rule the universe and we can get rid of Hoppity Hooper for being upset over Tailsko's death. Stephen: Now that is a smart plan. William: I heard her body was taken to Gene Logistics as Project T-3. Camie Utsushimi: I heard about it too. They really are wasting their time by making these toys. Exetior: I was there, and I plan on using this creation for our future plans. Besides, I already gave it a soul. Stephen: Want some steamed hams? Exetior And Camie: Sure! Exetior: Nice reunion we got there, shall we get one? Stephen and William: YES! Stephen: A toast, to the death of Millie "Tailsko" Prower, and we shall destroy Gene Logistics for good! William: LET'S FEAST! Piper: YEAH!! William, Stephen, Exetior and Camie: *'drinking champagne'* Monika: *'standing outside'* *'looking through the window'* This doesn't look good. I should let Hoppity know about the danger he's about to face. Stephen: Tell me, Exetior. Since when you drink champagne? Exetior: You know, in Germany, teens like me are allowed to drink alcohol under the supervision of the parents. Camie Utsushimi: That's interesting, sweetheart. I never knew you have a big knowledge about your country of origin. Exetior: I know, Camie. Maybe someday, I'll take you to my country of origin. William, why are you dressed up as the Grinch? William: Well, I wanted to go to a hospital for that, but my brother told me it is too expensive. He also gave me a mechanical arm. Exetior: Oh, alright. Does anyone want hetchup? Stephen: I do. Exetior: There it is. *'passes the ketchup to Stephen'* Stephen: Thanks again, kind sir. *'puts ketchup on his hamburger'* *'Meanwhile at Hoppity's apartment'* Hoppity: So Vanessa, how's the plan going? Vanessa: It's looking good so far. What about you? Hoppity: Looks good, looks good. Vanessa: Let's go get some rest now. Hoppity: Okay. Sonic.exe: Nightmare Beginning - Bad Ending Credits Credits roll Category:Scripts